


Драгоценное

by achenne, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Don't copy to another site, Earth Colonization, F/M, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Мы столько раз выживали и терраформировали малопригодные к обитанию земли. Мы бессмертны.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от M до E





	Драгоценное

— Рентабельность, — сказала Вензи. Она постучала манипулятором, похожим на длинную палку с большим круглым светлячком на конце по «ноге» своего экзокостюма. — Все дело в рентабельности. Предположим, мы сможем запустить еще тысячу таких штук. Две. Три. Пять. Они не справляются, слишком тупые. 

Йатуш пожал плечами. Его смуглое узкое лицо с выступающими надбровными дугами и радужными сполохами в двойной паре глаз ничего не выражало. Ротовые щупы сложились в неопределенный жест. Вензи порой удивляло: зачем он пользуется ртом, он же тиенг — телепатии его, что ли, не научили? Все-таки радужный оттенок глаз ему шел, Вензи невольно любовалась, и где-то в груди приятно теплело от перелива красок. 

Вензи любила повторять себе: «Ты можешь найти другого. Этот тебе даже не очень нравится», и все же пока Йатуш был ее тиенгом, а она его даэм-гхэти, так что ему разрешалось давать советы по поводу модели экстрактора и про пресловутую рентабельность. Она щелкнула ротовыми щупами — заостренными и похожими на обнаженные клыки, которые Вензи никогда не могла толком спрятать в мягкие пазы вытянутого лица. Она когда-то гордилась тем, насколько остры ее хелицеры: она способна проникать вглубь источников и вдоволь забирать драгоценный даэм. 

Иногда собственной анатомии недостаточно. Рентабельность.

Чтоб ей неладно было.

Вензи вновь постучала по длинной и тонкой ноге, призывая Йатуша отреагировать как-то более внятно, воспользоваться телепатией, сотворить чудо или хотя бы знамение о чуде; тиенги ведь способны к трансформации целых миров, да? 

Ну так чего ждет? 

— Это ведь работает, — сказал он наконец.

Манипулятор-светляк в костистой руке Вензи зажегся лиловым: негодование. Блики лизнули хитиновые выросты на сгибах фаланг. 

— Работает? 

Она раздвинула фасетчатые пазы глаз, позволяя им засверкать лиловым. Ей было далеко до радужного просветления тиенга, она простая гхети, даэм-гхети, которой всегда достается самая паршивая и опасная работа. 

Ей изрядно надоели и вылазки, и штаб — особенно вот этот тесный и темный ангар с низкими потолками и слабым запахом масла, горечи, каких-то внешних ароматов — то ли кислых, то ли пряных. На обитых металлом стенах замелькали многократно отраженные фиолетовые блики, как будто запылал пожар на газовом гиганте, вроде Ц-15. 

«Пусть бы и сгорел», — Вензи даже не боялась, что тиенг поймает ее «волну». Сколько можно прятаться в наспех созданной капсуле-штабе, в этом уродливом ангаре. Снаружи не лучше: много непригодной для использования органики, затхлая влага, бесконечное сочетание вездесущего углерода с кислородом, углекислым газом и другими элементами. Йатуш часто повторял: нам повезло, что не попали в кремниевую зону, тогда тебе пришлось бы модифицировать экзокостюмы несколько световых кругов, полных кругов, запасов даэм могло вообще не хватить.

Да пошел ты, логично отвечала Вензи. 

Йатуш протянул свою тонкую, немного деформированную в суставах руку, положил на плечо Вензи.

— Слушай, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Это... ну, пока работает? Мы придумаем что-нибудь получше, когда приспособимся к гравитации и всему остальному.

Гравитация, конечно. Йатуш страдает от тяжести собственного тела: тонкие ноги и руки, несоразмерно большой торс и чрево, словно это он должен стать даэм-гхети. Йатушу стоит просто потерпеть: тиенги многолики, быстро изменяют свою текучую плоть под условия новых территорий. Ты не поймешь, сказал бы он Вензи, ты же даэм-гхэти, а вы просто берете экзотело и втискиваетесь в него, точно так и существовали миллионы лет, словно эволюция вам ничего не диктовала, словно нет никакой памяти генов. Ерунда, конечно: их сила — гхэти, их сила — даэм, и они могут менять себя так, как заходят.

Мы придумаем что-нибудь получше, говорит Йатуш, подразумевая: это тебе предстоит приспособиться. Ты не сможешь без искусственных модификаций. А мы все, кто оказались в этой малоприятной зоне, — без тебя, без даэм-гхэти и ее «армии». 

— Я смогу напечатать примерно тысячу автономных. Боты — полная фигня. — Вензи пожала плечами. Своего тиенга она старалась беречь и заботиться: даэм-гхэти могущественны, порой всесильны, но лишь когда напитаны благословением. — Они не доносят материал целым. Мне нужно лично получить доступ к источнику.

Йатуш потрогал длиннопалой рукой лицо.

— Ты говорила о рентабельности.

— Да, именно. — Вензи взмахнула неподатливыми ротовыми щупами, — слишком высокий процент потерь. 

— Это лишь боты.

— Которые приходят без экстракта. 

Она не сказала: что, если...

Йатуш был телепатом, в конце концов. Он развернулся, блестя тонкой блеклой оболочкой защитного костюма. Спинные щитки печально поднялись и опустились. Ангар по-прежнему прятал большую часть цветов видимого спектра, превращая сцену в монохром из серого, зеленоватого и лилового — символа несогласия, раздора между тиенгом и даэм-гхэти. Хуже некуда. Вензи тронула свои заостренные щупы, порезалась. Палец покрылся прозрачной пленкой крови.

— Мы не можем создавать ботов бесконечно, — сказала Вензи. — Органика условно-совместима с нашими механизмами. Фабрикаторы уже сбоят, а потом прикажут долго жить, а без экстракта даэм я по-прежнему ничего не могу. Почему я должна тебе это вообще объяснять? Только потому, что прежде нам везло: попадались территории, где все работало «из воздуха»? Ну прости, проверь сам по формулам, какая вероятность удачи. Скажи спасибо, что здесь вообще есть нужные исходники. 

— Тогда что ты предлагаешь? 

Обе пары глаз Йатуша загорелись уже не радужным, а ярко-красным, как идеальный экстракт. Вензи хотелось выпустить из спинных пазух нити щупалец-коконов и обнять его, успокоить, уверить: все будет хорошо, мы не умрем, этот ангар и штаб, и неудобная территория — не последние. Мы столько раз выживали и терраформировали малопригодные к обитанию земли. Мы бессмертны. Мы гхэти: даэм, тиенг, — суть одно. Мы одно целое. Иначе нельзя.

— Я буду... сопровождать тебя.

Вензи пыталась сдержать смешок, и все же фыркнула: тиенг-герой — ну надо же. Когда это они делали что-либо кроме медитации, кроме великих посланий к народу гхэти, заумных и путанных, в основном из кислых запахов и невкусной желтизны, которую не распознаешь никакими ворсинками. Сопровождать. 

— Нет уж, милый. — Вензи оросила тиенга пахучим облаком. — Хотя идея не так уж плоха. Эти все дроны управляются искусственным интеллектом, а он довольно тупой. Экстракта будет больше, если возьмешь на себя хоть пару сотен. Сможешь подключиться? У тебя вроде были лучшие результаты по дистанционному управлению. В крайнем случае, можешь даже меня «подцепить», да? 

Йатуш выпростал свои бесполезные мягкие ротовые щупы. Они не могли проткнуть камни и толстый слой органики, как хелицеры Вензи, но в условиях экспансии это вообще не имело значения.

— Смогу, — сказал Йатуш. 

Боты получались слабыми, порой откровенно бракованными. Модификатор органики выдавал ошибку за ошибкой, а энергия даэм заканчивалась, датчик мрачно мигал темнотой. Еще немного — и они останутся без всего. И все же пустующий ангар под мерный ультразвуковой писк фабрикатора наполнялся тонконогими фигурами с прозрачной слюдой крыльев: стандарт, пригодный к передвижению в воздухе. Атмосфера в этом забытом Первыми месте была слишком плотная, органомеханизмы изнашивались в считанные часы. Йатуш прав: они не доносят экстракт даэм уже потому, что этот мир слишком неудобный, скверный.

Но разве не такими же были три тысячи других, прежде чем туда вошли гхэти, прежде, чем оплели нитями и преобразовали так, как нужно? 

Фабрикатор издал неприятный квакающий звук и отключился. Вензи выругалась. 

Она пообещала Йатушу целую армию ботов, а что получила? Сотни две, три? Вензи проверила по счетчику: триста сорок четыре. 

Ладно, сойдет. Плюс ее персональный экзокостюм, в котором она будет неотличима от бота, но сможет контролировать свою «стаю» намного лучше. Помощь Йатуша — его золотые нити телепатического видения предсказывали вероятности. Он найдет хорошие источники, откуда можно добыть драгоценный экстракт-даэм. 

Не все же всегда было у них плохо. Поначалу и здесь везло. Просто не всегда удача благосклонна.

Фабрикатор и модификатор одновременно подтвердили: ресурс исчерпан. Символы помигали раз десять, а потом Вензи отключила и их, и желтоватые лампы — источник освещения в ангаре. Йатуш, наверное, у себя в капсуле, прячется в более подходящих условиях; его телу это неполезно — нужно адаптироваться, а не погружаться в питательный раствор. Первые много бы высказали им за все ошибки и нарушения, за растрату ресурсов. За банальную глупость. 

Первых здесь нет. 

«Я вернусь», — мысленно сказала Вензи. Экзокостюм обвил ее, словно она сама стала лишь органикой для модификатора и фабрикатора; или будто у нее появились мысленные силы тиенгов трансформировать собственную плоть. 

— Ну, я готова? 

Йатуш ее услышал и открыл люк ангара. Она щелкнула своими острыми ротовыми щупами, будто напоминая себе же: я — даэм-гхэти, я та, что приносит экстракт, от меня зависит и мой тиенг, и станет ли этот мир три тысячи первым.

У них всегда получалось прежде. Вензи выдохнула, ощутив мягкое и рыжеватое в своем разуме: 

«Конечно. Ты вернешься». 

Снаружи обволакивала лиловая прохлада. Встроенный в экзокостюм анализатор начал было выдавать телеметрию со всей статистикой: от состава атмосферы до структуры почв, возраста биологических культур, которые обильно окружали станцию. Они с Йатушем сразу выбрали хорошее место для лабораторных и полевых исследований, негласное правило гласило: прежде, чем терраформировать — убедись, как оно работает само по себе. Поначалу Вензи даже послала Первым восторженный отчет: здесь даэм — завались, почти столько же, сколько в мире Ф-146. Они тогда отпраздновали серебряным танцем с соприкосновениями. 

Рано радовались.

Теперь Вензи уже знала — этот безымянный пока мир опасен, а обилие драгоценного даэм скорее приманка, чем настоящее изобилие. Темнота полнилась звуками. Вензи прислушалась к ним, направляя ботов выше и дальше на северо-запад: телеметрия, по большей части бессмысленная, сообщала, что именно в том направлении можно заняться экстрактом. 

Боты уже летели вперед. Вензи держалась позади, ловя мысленные волны Йатуша. 

«А я ведь могу показать тебе этот мир».

Тот как будто промолчал, вернее, не был уверен. Тиенги не любят выбираться из капсул, недружелюбная среда пугает и тех, кто постарше и посильнее Йатуша. Вензи даже усмехнулась.

«Да ладно тебе, тут по-своему красиво».

«По-своему», — недовольно пробормотал в ее голове Йатуш, она так и представила мягкое шевеление обоих пар глаз, длинных пальцев, может, он подгибал их под свое пока незавершенное тело и устраивался поудобнее в коконе. Вензи распознала и любопытство: 

«Смотри, здесь неплохо».

На невыразимую высоту поднимались структуры из углерода, водорода и кислорода с примесью азота. Еще давно Вензи выяснила их назначение: они поддерживали стабильную атмосферу, перерабатывали углекислый газ, выделяли кислород. Со временем она научилась видеть их не только как бесконечные конгломераты клеток:структуры тянулись ввысь, словно пытались достать до местной звезды, безымянного желтого карлика. Они впивались в землю, перерабатывали воду и минералы, а потом умирали, превращаясь в темно-коричневый с краснинкой перегной. 

Структуры эти совсем не отличались по функции от пленки Гхэ-аро. Просто Вензи и Йатуш, рожденные в пустоте, как и многие другие поколения гхэти, никогда не ступали и на земли родного мира.

«Жизнь везде одинакова, правда?» — Вензи поделилась с Йатушем, а тот промолчал. Должно быть, проверял ботов, хотя пока она бы и сама справилась. Незначительные помехи вроде липких выделений местных существ-хищников, сгорали от самой крохотной искры. Более крупные опасности пока не появлялись.

«Вопрос времени», — пессимистично напомнил Йатуш.

Вензи фыркнула: «Убери черные нити».

Армия ботов реяла впереди сероватым облаком. Сумерки прятали их от некоторых местных обитателей, хотя и не от всех. Это все неопасно, Йатуш, просто смотри — моими глазами, не телеметрией ботов. Смотри, здесь красиво.

Мы чужие здесь, и мы изменим чуждый мир, как меняли другие — зелень станет густым в черноту пурпуром, коричневое потемнеет до холодной синей тьмы, влага будет пахнуть нагретым металлом, а небо, голубое здесь днем и фиолетовое ночью, нальется алым, как драгоценный экстракт.

Мы приходили в иные краски: в золото и синеву, в вечную серость, в белое с черным, в невозможные сочетания оттенков, для которых нет имен, и все остановилось отражением отражения Гхэ-аро. 

Но это потом.

Пока — смотри на этот мир, каким он был, ты слышишь Йатуш, я говорю с тобой в прошедшем времени, был, — до того, как мы нашли его.

Ты никогда его не увидишь таким, потому что тиенги должны ждать изобилия даэм, чтобы творить магию своих нитей. Когда ты выберешься из капсулы, недружелюбный мир станет обитаемым и мирным, никакой враждебной кислоты, непригодной жесткой органики, бесполезной зелени, а источники драгоценного материала станут доступны — только коснись щупом. 

«Смотри».

Вензи поднималась выше. Вихрь ветра поднял ее экзоскелет, где-то впереди смешались боты.

«Эй, тут что-то...»

Испуганный голос Йатуша зазвучал в голове. Соединенная со своим-чужим телом, Вензи обернулась, издала стрекочущий звук: что-где? Телеметрия вывела данные, одновременно Йатуш повторил свое: 

«Там какая-то штука!»

«Вижу».

Местная форма жизни, стандартное сочетание углерода и стереотипной цепочки белков , протеинов, ДНК-цепей. Вензи не первый раз видела такие: они умели передвигаться по воздуху, а еще пытались сожрать ботов, принимая их за какой-то вид собственного корма. Они были неразумны, как все виды за пределами Гхэ-аро; никого нет, кроме нас, давно признали гхэти. Очередная хищная безмозглая тварь. Где-то они с щупальцами, где-то — с многомерными иглами, рассыпающимся в подпространстве. Однажды она сражалась с существом, которое нападало не из пространства, а из времени: четвертое измерение было для той большой синей медузы чем-то вроде естественной среды. 

Но конце концов, медуза стала основой экстракта даэм. Беспокойная крылатая тварь — не проблема, даже если немного подрагивают кончики пальцев и против воли проклевываются из пазух костяшек хитиновые ребра. Вензи ответила Йатушу: 

«Попробуй направить в сторону».

«Слушай, а эти...»

«Нет, как источник плохо годятся. Защита в виде прочных полимерных белков мешает. А еще они норовят нас сожрать, так что пока не изменятся — лучше избегать».

Она незаметно перехватила управление дронами. Незаметно для Йатуша, он-то считал себя чуть не великим первопроходцем, хотя Вензи, как любая даэм-гхэти, скептично относилась, когда кто-то пытался сделать ее работу.

Серо-коричневая стая ботов взмыла выше. Пестрая тварь замахала устройствами для полета — вытянутые структуры белков позволяли преодолевать довольно мощную гравитацию этого мира. Костяной отросток уродливо раскрылся в попытке проглотить местный кислый воздух, а заодно и добычу.

Нужно уходить. Просто уйти.

Вензи держалась позади, а потом подлетела ближе к твари. Та противно заклекотала, набросилась на нее. Экзокостюм подчинялся Вензи идеально, лучше собственного тела, был сильным и мощным, умел летать, поэтому она только описала быстрый круг, заставила преследователя сбиться с курса. Мерзкий возмущенный звук повторился. Тварь открыла свой отросток шире, почти проглотила — из этой треугольной пасти несло гнилью и какими-то денатурированными отходами, Вензи скрестила щупы, чтобы не стошнило. 

«Вензи, что...»

«Отстань».

Йатуш дрожал внутри нее — Вензи не знала страха, но тиенг был ее «мякотью», ее уязвимой точкой. Он бы обиделся, узнав, что его страх ослабляет даэм-гхэти. 

Я беспокоюсь о тебе. 

«Не нужно».

Вензи бросилась наперерез. Блекло-синий круг телеметрии доложил: боты в безопасности, осталась одна она.

Что ж, тварь, давай поиграем.

Она сделала быстрый рывок вниз, зная: тупое создание затрепыхается следом, а потом так же вывернула прямо в сгусток органики поверх большого участка влаги. Вензи разведала местность до последней точки. Телеметрия обновлялась с запозданием, но ей не нужно скучных данных, она здесь — в месте, которое чуждо и знакомо, среди холода влаги, среди запаха забродившей органики, наедине с хищной тварью. Нырни глубже — экзокостюм выдержит тягучую кислотную влагу с порослью очередной местной органики, похожей на плотную слизь. А вот тварь...

— Получи, — фыркнула Вензи. Тварь плюхнулась в подернутую зеленой пленкой воду, забилась, затрепетала. Хищник оставался огромным, в сотню раз больше и Вензи, и любого бота, но она удалялась, а безмозглое чудовище пыталось выбраться. Напоследок Вензи отметила, как поднимается из зловонных глубин вытянутая тень.

«На каждого хищника есть свой», — заметила она. Йатуш как будто тяжело дышал, даже в его телепатических нитях ощущалось волнение. Вензи захотела разорвать связь — мимолетным раздражением, порывом противным, как кисло-горькая со слизью вода. 

«Не делай так больше».

«Ты зануда. Это весело».

Он выразительно промолчал. 

«Ладно, не возмущайся. Боты целы — может, пару штук эта мерзость успела сожрать, а еще я чую источник даэм. Где-то близко».

Словно в подтверждение Вензи щелкнула своими клыками, которые начинали непроизвольно шевелиться, когда она ощущала драгоценный аромат. Да. Источник идеального, насыщенного, драгоценного, переполненного энергией экстракта даэм совсем рядом. 

«Направляй ботов».

Йатушу передалось ее возбуждение. Она представила его в капсуле, в паутине — перебирающим конечностями, карабкается по канату «гамака» вверх-вниз, не в силах сдержать нетерпения.

«Да. Да, я уже».

Вензи усмехнулась.Сегодня будет хороший день и хорошее пиршество. Она это знала.

Экзокостюм поднимал ее все выше. 

Подернутая липкой тиной водяная мгла лежала недосягаемая. Сигналы из капсулы-штаба почти затихли, даже Йатуш молчал со своим вечным беспокойством, а может, это просто Вензи — даэм-гхэти, учуявшая добычу, перестала воспринимать что-либо кроме своей охотничьей жажды. Сероватое облако дронов реяло на расстоянии пары десятков корпусов. Она не отставала от искусственных экстракторов, просто позволяла им — и Йатушу, если уж считал себя таким умным, — первыми прикоснуться к изобилию.

Принять на себя удар.

Эти объекты Вензи видела прежде. Они были источниками даэм, лучшими из всех, какие она знала в тысячах миров; такое не объяснишь тиенгу, Первым — среди них мало настоящих даэм-гхэти, молодых, сильных. 

Если вспомнить историю — когда-то даэм-гхэти просто искали пропитание для будущего потомства, поэтому их хелицеры остры, поэтому они способны выжить там, где тиенгу потребуется уступить и преобразовать себя. Выломать плоть, оголить кости, чтобы капало слизью с каждого хряща, переместить пленки мембран и закрыть раны. На самом деле, даэм-гхэти не нуждались в костюмах или трансформациях.Откуда-то Вензи знала, что способна выжить даже в вакууме открытого космоса: ее тело просто превратится в замкнутую капсулу, чтобы сберечь каждую молекулу драгоценного ресурса.

Экзокостюм просто ускоряет работу. 

Вензи вспоминала, когда чуяла. Когда кожи и вибриссов, лицевых и нитяных рецепторов касалось то самое: вот оно.

Даэм. Универсальная энергия.

Драгоценное, подумала она. 

Вензи рванулась вперед, разбрасывая медлительных и неуклюжих дронов. В груди и между ног горело, спина открылась, исторгая плотные подкрылки, похожие на уменьшенную копию тех, которыми снабдила экзокостюм. Цивилизация лишила даэм-гхэти каких-то преимуществ, но многие физиологические реакции остались. Ротовые щупы пощелкивали в длинной ноте предвкушения.

(Она представила, как зазубренный шип разрывает горячую плоть — это быстро и смертоносно, выступают слизистые провалы открытого чрева, внутренности вываливаются и быстро остывают, она пожирает так быстро, как только можно, давится драгоценным, иногда попадаются дымящиеся экскременты, но ей все равно, драгоценное, драгоценное).

«Осторожно», — выплыл откуда-то нудный Йатуш.

«Заткнись», — отрезала Вензи.

Тиенги не понимают. Когда-то они оплодотворяли своих даэм-гхэти, а потом умирали с сознанием, вероятно, исполненного долга. Эволюция помогла им выжить, теперь тиенги, мужские особи, научились менять свои тела и становиться основой завоевания миров. Нет, не основой — инструментом.

В начале всего лишь даэм.

Здесь. Внизу.

Синеватую рябь полета разредило красно-оранжевым. Интенсивная окись углеводородов, выдала телеметрия, сообщив, что это реакция горения. Подробности Вензи не волновали, а от очередного «осторожней, пожалуйста» взвизгнула и огрызнулась стрекотом и постукиванием хитиновых отростков на пальцах друг о друга. Вензи обхватила подкрылки собственного экзокостюма — протяжный долгий звук выражал ее нетерпение. Голод. Жажду. Вожделение.

В огонь свалилась пара ботов, на которых Вензи не обратила внимание. Целых два огромных объекта, пригодных для добычи даэм, двигались с той медлительной заторможенностью, что характерна для биологических формаций. Продуцирование даэм всегда одинаково: это существа с огромной массой тела, крупные, неторопливые. Они без труда поддаются трансформациям, обычно тиенги просто вплетают их в почву преобразованного мира, навсегда лишая возможности шевелиться, зато заставляя выделять даэм, пока не истощатся и не распадутся на молекулы.

Так потомки Первых из Гхэ-аро создают пригодные для жизни миры.

(Иногда это больно, как разорвать живое тело, достать кости и вымыть их в проточной воде, наблюдая как тело трепещет, как снять кожу).

Вензи представила неуклюжие уродливые тела, сращенные с другой органикой — бесполезная для них с Йатушем, она может пригодиться аборигенам. Видовое разнообразие не требуется покоренным землям. Упрощение, сказали бы философы из Первых, кто всегда сыт и напитан даэм до кончиков хитиновых выростов. 

Но эти двое пока не торопились врастать в зелень или охряную мглу, отдавать себя на милость повелителей миров. Громады совершали какие-то сложные неповоротливые движения. Вензи не могла разобрать подробностей, слишком велики и неудобны для обзора были источники даэм. Она переключила телеметрию в режим «наблюдения за объектом», дала команду дронам: подождите. Конечно же, появился Йатуш: 

— Что там опять? 

— Я нашла. 

— Это... это хорошо. Ты добудешь?

— Они все-таки живые, могут сопротивляться. Ну да, потом ты их превратишь во что-нибудь менее строптивое, но пока работаем с тем, что есть. К вопросу о рентабельности, Йатуш: я выжду немного, потом запущу дронов.

Говорить было тяжело. Щупы потрескивали. Живот сводило спазмом голода. Инстинкт самки нелегко пересилить. Вензи была опытной даэм-гхэти, поэтому лишь отслеживала свое состояние.

Нет, она не поддастся. 

  
«Осторожней».

«Заткнись».

Шар телеметрии лопнул цветными брызгами. Лиловое пятно, тревога-тревога, задержалось дольше. Дроны устремились вниз на открытый участок, медлительные громады не должны помешать.

«Йатуш, держишь?»

Голод подкатывал к горлу тошнотой. Тиенг ее поэтому и отговаривал: не надо самой, дроны — просто биомашины, они ничего не чувствуют. Даже если «подцепить» их удаленным контролем.

«Держу».

Она щелкнула. Вперед, мол, чего ждешь — и дроны рванулись вниз с пронзительным визгом, сразу несколько десятков. Все будет хорошо, убеждала себя Вензи, сейчас они приземлятся на открытое пространство — оно светилось и на телеметрии, и в реальности. Рыжие сполохи окислительной реакции. Блики на пригодной для экстракции территории. Гигантские даэм-твари не могли заметить дронов, существуя в ином времени, почти как те медузы.

«Запуск. Обратный отсчет».

Йатуш то ли говорил вслух, то ли его голос звучал не в звуковых коннекторах экзокостюма, а прямо в голове. Вензи перестала понимать. Уродливый громоздкий мир с неуклюжими причудливыми тварями сжался до жажды и голода, желания вобрать даэм не в специальные отсеки. Не для фабрикатора, топлива.

Для себя. 

И еще...

Она моргнула нижней парой глаз, перед веками мелькнул расплывчатый образ: танец или игра, плавные движения среди бордового и темно-фиолетового.

«Вензи? Что там?»

«Ах ты...»

Громада дернулась всей уродливой тушей. Вензи успела переключиться на телеметрию, отследила в реальном времени: удар пришелся сразу по десятку дронов. 

«...проклятье».

Йатуш посылал искры негодования. Теперь уж точно телепатические, вслух бы он так не высказался.

«Ты вообще что там делаешь?» — злился он, и Вензи трепетала подкрылками, щелкала хелицерами, не зная ответа. 

«Я...»

Она была хорошей даэм-гхэти.Она могла контролировать себя — это главное, а не скорость реакции или умение управлять роботами.

«Давай снова».

Йатуш возился в своем коконе: Вензи так и представляла эти недовольные покачивания взад-вперед, белый потолок ровного люминесцента, может, возьмет пузырь со своим любимым нектаром. Дроны отдалились на расстояние, повисли в душном и прохладном воздухе серо-бурой массой, звенели на одной ноте. Несколько поврежденных упали в огонь — окислительная реакция была именно пламенем. Местные твари рокотали что-то на своем непонятном и бессмысленном языке, одна придвинулась ближе к другой и сделала движение, которое телеметрия определила как что-то вроде длительного прикосновения. 

Открытые территории манили: Вензи представляла, как прикасается чувствительными лапами экзокостюма, а потом выпрыгивает из него, вспарывает плотное, но податливое защитное покрытие и заполняет себя даэм. Никаких экстракторов. Первые придумали всю эту биотехнику, но к звездным дырам ее.

«Йатуш».

Наваждение звенело в голове. Теперь и перед верхней парой глаз метались черно-индиговые тени танца. От огня поднимался жар, но Вензи держалась на приличном расстоянии, не в нем дело. Переполненные даэм твари — вот что по-настоящему обжигало. 

«Да. Сейчас».

Тупица, подумала о нем Вензи. Тупица. Давай быстрее, или...

Она рванула ротовыми щупами хитин на указательном пальце. Боль немного отрезвила.

Теперь дроны опускались медленно, а Вензи последовала в арьергарде, тщательно отслеживая показания телеметрии: теоретически эта штука могла предсказать движения тварей. На практике порой ошибалась, но лучше, чем ничего. 

«Процесс запущен». 

Автоматическое сообщение и довольное: «Я ж говорил», — от Йатуша. Вензи хмыкнула: хвастаться будешь, когда вернемся. Но дроны работали, откачивали экстракт сразу на обеих тварях. Йатуш изменил стратегию, запускал по несколько штук, не все разом. Своеобразный укор ей: не надо жадничать. Три тысячи миров покорились нам, в том числе благодаря тому, что мы всегда умели выжидать.

«Йатуш!»

Движение не выглядело опасным: не удар, тварь схватила предмет, которую встроенный анализатор определил как неогранику на основе металла. Йатуш не понял опасности, но Вензи сталкивалась. Почти три сотни дронов «поплатились» в прошлый раз.

«Проклятье».

Она выдохнула, прежде чем отключить тиенга. Сама. Все сделает сама. В голову ударило резкой болью — телепатия оборвалась выломанной конечностью, лопнувшим хитином. Кровоточащее сознание Вензи потянулось к безмозглому роевому разуму дронов.

«Уходите. Уходите».

Йатуш обозлится на нее, да и пускай. Тиенг не может быть даэм-гхэти — спокойствием и рассудком ничего не сделаешь.

«Уходите».

Ядовитое облако заполняло воздух. Вензи держалась слишком близко, несколько молекул попали в горло — носоротовые пазухи наполнились кислым привкусом крови. Дроны «соображали» медленно, многие повисли прямо в гуще облака. 

«Уходите».

Это всего лишь биомашины, но если они потеряют этих, новых не из чего сделать. Они с Йатушем умрут здесь, в чужом, отвратительном мире; в мире, где столько драгоценного даэм, о котором никто не узнает, потому что на связь с Первыми тоже нет энергии.

Йатуш потом скажет:ты безумна.

Вензи ответит: все даэм-гхэти безумны. 

«Убирайтесь», — приказала она дронам, но роевой разум молчал, в телепатическом и звуковом эфире повисло молчание. Отравленная завеса рассеивалась с отвратительной медлительностью.

Вензи поняла: дронов больше нет. Она закричала, захлебываясь кровью, внутри горело от яда и отчаяния.

Йатуш пытался пробиться. Она послала его, оборвав все нити.

У меня нет выбора, прости, отправила почти невысказанное недо-сообщение. Ботов больше нет, но я даэм-гхэти — могу взять больше, хватит на новую партию и, может, даже на альтернативный план терраформирования. 

«Прости. Я возьму даэм сама».

Вензи выжидала. 

Ее рецепторы переполнял тяжелый жар — голод, жажда, первобытные инстинкты выживания, помноженные на ограниченный паек последних недель. Несколько уцелевших ботов вяло трепыхались неподалеку. Мы на мели, напоминала себе Вензи.

Громадные твари совершали свой танец — до отвращения медлительно и вяло, бесформенные груды плоти, сплетенные с какими-то сополимерами, приникали друг к другу, выделяли кисло-горькие феромоны, затопляли горячечной вонью. Целые острова-драгоценные источники, которые не хотели стать частью Гхэ-аро, они не замечали Вензи, не пытались сражаться с ней. Их существование ощущалось тягостным и бессмысленным. Источник универсальной энергии плавился внутри них и умирал. Они издавали низкие звуки, и Вензи с нарастающей брезгливостью поняла, что примитивные твари даже неспособны к нитям-телепатии, весь этот мир отстал на тысячи лет от Гхэ-аро, и если бы не даэм, его стоило бы просто бросить или уничтожить, как ворох мусора.

Йатуш молчал. Эфир без него был сиротливым, пустым. Вензи решила, что извинится позже.

Она ждала.

Она дождалась.

Громады затихли, и Вензи устремилась вниз. Плотная и влажная атмосфера остыла еще не несколько градусов, телеметрия предупреждала о рисках, но Вензи было все равно. Дроны следовали за ней; оставшись без управления, они перестали быть роевым разумом — только безмозглыми биомашинами. Все еще сгодятся как экстракторы.

Шасси экзокостюма коснулись поверхности. Это была менее крупная тварь — та самая, которая использовала токсичную дрянь, чтобы уничтожить ботов. Вензи закашлялась, выхаркивая сгустки фасеточных, как и глаза, легких; она восстановится, если добудет даэм — и умрет, если не получится. Не только боты пострадали. Йатуш не знает. Не узнает. Не нужно.

Она вдохнула аромат даэм и вывалилась из экзокостюма. Открытая рана вместо груди заставила выхаркать сгусток слизи; и все же Вензи сумела погрузить ротовые щупы в чуть пористую, кисло пахнущую и чуть дышащую поверхность.

Боты поступили точно так же. Она едва не ухмыльнулась: по образу и подобию.

Солено-сладкий источник энергии наполнял ее. Искалеченное тело пульсировало, а боль усилилась, и все же Вензи хотелось кричать от восторга, ее заостренные щупы вонзались глубже — тварь ничего не ощущала, погрузившись в свой тяжелый грузный сон. Вензи захлебывалась экстрактом, пищевод подводил — целые лужи вытекали из покрытого язвами рта, она упорно проглатывала еще и еще, пока прозрачное брюшко не налилось жидкой энергией. Щупы слипались. Хотелось упасть прямо здесь на теплой равнине и заснуть. Даэм исцелит даэм-гхэти. Так было прежде, чем они стали менять миры.

«Просыпайся».

Голос Йатуша или нет? Вензи подняла голову, застонала от боли — задремала на мгновение. 

Над головой нависла тьма. 

«Экзокостюм!»

Слышу, не ответила она. Токсины разрушили не только легкие, парализовало правую половину тела. Она пробиралась по пульсирующей липковатой поверхности. Экзокостюм поможет убежать, нужно только.

Нужно...

Боты запищали: все одновременно. Поднялись в воздух, наперерез тьме. 

Вензи зацепилась за что-то упругое, какой-то органический вырост. Переполненный живот тяжело волочился следом, и она могла вырвать , освободиться, но тогда все напрасно, никакого даэм, никакого спасения. Отравленная, умрет здесь.

Дроны воткнулись прямо в тьму. Вензи сделала еще один мучительный рывок — правая нога отделилась от тела с глухим чвяком, нижнюю половину тела залило липкой кровью. Вензи протянула ладони к экзокостюму.

Тот принял ее и почти самостоятельно взмыл в воздух.

«Скажи мне спасибо», — пробормотал Йатуш.

Она ответила: прости.

Дронов больше не осталось. Наплевать. Она добыла даэм, и этого хватит, чтобы восстановить связь, чтобы сообщить Первым. Но это после. 

«Ты мой тиенг, я твоя даэм-гхэти», — повторяла Вензи. Йатуш помалкивал, но она ощущала его нити улыбки.

_— Больше никогда не пойду в поход, — пожаловалась Катька._

_Серега шмыгнул носом._

_— Да ладно тебе, романтика._

_— Ага, романтика. Какой дебил на болото вообще идет? Тут комаров — не счесть! — Катька потерла красный след. Ей показалось, что она убила тварь, но могла и ошибиться. Впрочем, какая разница. Одной больше или меньше... — Вампиры хреновы. Даже репелленты не помогают._

_— А ты знаешь, что у комаров кусаются только самки? — Серега не нашелся с достойным ответом, поэтому решил блеснуть эрудицией. — Причем, только в брачный период и чтобы потомство завести._

_Катька зевнула. Снова почесала место свежего укуса. Растрепанные рыжеватые волосы скользнули по шее._

_— Ну значит, я вот стала пропитанием новому поколению мерзких тварей. Романтика..._

_Впрочем, она уже не злилась, а вздохнув, поцеловала Серегу._

Вензи лежала в капсуле и смотрела в потолок.

Йатуш общался с Первыми.

Скоро начнется настоящая экспансия. Все твари и вся органика станет источником даэм — ничем больше. Больше никаких дронов. Пора вернуться к тому, с чего они начинали световые циклы назад.

Йатуш вернулся к ней после разговора по теле-комму, его преображенное тело стало другим — гибким и сильным.

«Ты готова?»

«Да», — сказала Вензи. Она думала о долгой ночи — той, когда они сливаются в одно, когда яйцеклад пронизывает ее. — «Я готова породить новую жизнь, что поглотит этот мир. Это старый способ, но так мы создали нашу гегемонию трех тысяч миров, не правда ли?»

Йатуш прикоснулся к ней — это был их танец, в лиловом и черном, в синем и золотом. Он вынет из себя кости, воткнет в нее. Они переместят свои хрящи, призрачные крылья, конечности и хитиновые выросты.

Нити опутывали непокоренный мир. Йатуш получил свое благословение и изменит Вензи, чтобы ее дети покорили каждую живую плоть непокорной уродливой планеты. 

Драгоценное, думала она. Как танец. 

Он обнял ее.


End file.
